kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Pent
Brandon Pent (born on July 16, 1995), is a former young male dancer and current Air Force man. Brandon was a dancer at the Abby Lee Dance Center and thus appearing on Dance Moms. He graduated in 2013 and quit dancing to join the Air Force. During and after the show, he had two failed relationships; one with Brooke Hyland and the other with Ryleigh Vertes. Dances Solos I'm Still Here - unknown genre G.I. Blues - unknown genre Summer of '69 - unknown genre Wake Up Maggie - contemporary * did not place - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * did not place - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Duets My Eyes Adored You - lyrical (with Brooke Hyland) Holding Out For a Hero - contemporary (with Ryleigh Vertes) * unknown scoring - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall senior duet/trio - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall senior duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Turn Me On - hip hop (with Payton Ackerman) * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall teen duet/trio - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Wherever You Go - contemporary (with Ryleigh Vertes) * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Groups Snapshot - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2011 Checkmate - contemporary (with Paige Hyland, Kendall Vertes, Maddie Ziegler, and others) - 2012 * 5th overall preteen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Jet Set - musical theater (with Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Maddie Genre, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, and Maddie Ziegler, and others) - 2012 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall preteen line - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Man of La Mancha - acrobatic (with Elissa Berardi, Nick Dobbs, Nia Frazier, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Kendall Vertes, Auriel Welty, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2013 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Shades of Grey - contemporary (with Elissa Berardi, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Stephanie Pittman, and Elizabeth Rohm) - 2013 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall senior group - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall senior group - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada The American Dream - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nick Dobbs, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Chloe Lukasiak, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Eve Vinkler, Auriel Welty, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2013 * 2nd overall preteen group - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Wish I Didn't - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman Nick Dobbs, Nina Linhart, Elizabeth Rohm, Ryleigh Vertes, and Auriel Welty) - 2013 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania External Links *Twitter *Instagram Category:Dancers Category:Boy Dancers Category:Males Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:ALDC alumni